Wishing
by Black Widows
Summary: I'd rather be hated for who i am than be love for what i'm not.


**Title:** Wishing? (it sucks I know. So when you review suggest a new one okay.)

**A/N:** Ever since seeing the movie I was addicted to Harry/Cedric Slash. Maybe Robert and Danielle has an unrehearsed chemistry. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Because it they are... you won't even read it. But I take full claim to my oc feel free to use them just inform me or something.

**Warnings: **a little AU. Plus I haven't read the books for a while so bear with my mistakes. This will be a Harry/Cedric slash. I repeat this will be a Harry/Cedric Slash. I don't know when or how. But I'm sure I will I already am working on the plot finished half of them. And got to the part that oh it's a secret. Bear with my OC I know this will be an epic before it will be a full fledge H/C but it makes it more nice. Plus my OC is a key to keep Ced alive I don't want him dead you know. So that's why you have to wait.

**Pairings:** Harry/Cedric Cedric/OC onesided Cho/Cedric. A lot more pairings to come

It was the night of mid July. Harry has seen a girl wearing an almost all black outfit. She seems around 14-15 or something. As he looks at her closely he could have sworn he already saw her at Hogwarts. He remembered seeing that ever so obsidian eyes and jet black hair, that porcelain skin contrasting what she wears.

She looked at his direction and smiled very softly and friendly at him and mouthed a soft hi to him before she enters the comfort of his own home. He always seems to ponder about that girl. It's impossible. He would have known her if she was at Hogwarts. But then again she seems oddly familiar to him.

Ever since that day that she finally looked smiled at him he seems to think about her so often. Her porcelain skin, black hair and obsidian eyes that seems so sad and yet contented at most of the times. After so much more he felt longing, an urge to see her smiling at him again.

He knew very well that he fancies her badly. Even if he only like a few girls in his life. Yes few, he knew for a long time that he is a bisexual and found out that it was pretty common. He always craves for her sight. Always looking across the street waiting for her to come outside as she walks their dog, trims the grass and other thing. It doesn't matter what she does but seeing her makes him happy like when thinks about going back to Hogwarts.

It was mid July and there he was sitting at the backyard. Savoring the moment that the Dursleys aren't home. He closed his eyes and laid his back at the soft grass that he just trimmed a few days ago.

He was enjoying his little moment of silence when he heard light footsteps walking on the grass. Disturb he opened his eyes and sat down about to scold that person. It was then that he saw that girl.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah yes?"

"Can I sit with you?"

"….. Uh sure."

"Sorry to disturb you but sitting is better when you have company I think."

"No it's okay."

She looked at him and he saw the distress in her eyes. It was welling up a bit.

"…. Uh… are… you okay?"

"Oh sorry I'm just tire and all. My mother is sick and I have to take care of her. Sorry again."

"No it's okay…." As he tried a reassuring smile for her.

"… I guess so."

"You must be really upset…"

"Yeah… I wish I can take her pain away… she has brain cancer you know. And sometimes when she's in pain…. Can't help but cry as well… They said we can't do anything but watch her…. They like told me just to wait for her death."

"Oh…"

"Sorry if I'm that pathetic…."

"No don't be…" it was then that he saw the tears in her eyes…

He wanted to wipe it away. But it was then that he heard a horn honk and instantly knew that the Dursleys are back. At the worst time ever. She seems to notice it too because she quickly wipe her tears away stood up and quietly said 'I'll go now nice talking to don't want you to be in trouble because of me.'

It was then that she ran gracefully and crossed the streets to her home. Harry felt like his heart jumped out of his chest because Uncle Vernom almost hit her. He screamed and told her how stupid she was and took parked the car as the girl paid no heed to him.

Harry scrambled to his feet as and went inside, hoping that they didn't see him talking to her. They are always ballistic when he talks to anybody in the neighborhood.

"Boy!"

"I told you not to speak to our neighbors!"

"Uh"

"And of all the people the Way girl!"

"Oh so they are the Way family."

"Bloody I don't want to be affiliated to those people."

"And why is that?"

"Ugh. Their family was English but Amilia married an American. They are so broke and have many debts on the government. And they are taking money from their friends so do you what you have done!"

"Uh…No"

"Bloody. If they think that that family are our friends they are gonna ask us to pay for some of their debts."

"Like talking to someone takes your money."

"No dinner for you now stay on your room!"

Lying at his bed he ponders about the girl. So they are broke. How can mom be cured if she was broke. Just how. And he remembers all the tears in her eyes.

Bonkers! Magic.

_Hermione,_

_A muggle friend of mine has a very big problem. Her mother is very sick and they are broke right now. She has a disease, cancer to be exact. I juts thought if there's a way we can cure her mom trough magic? Do you know any spell? Potion? Healer? Thanks a lot._

_Harry_

He doesn't know how to come to her mom if they ever find a cure but that's not important right now. He can imagine the look on his face when he tells her it's magic.

More days passed. He and Hermione tried. Every time he looks at her eyes it contains more sorrow. He never forgets to steal a moment to talk to her making sure the Dursleys don't know.

Jen….

Jenica Way… he finally manage to ask for her name.

Jen is a very different from every girl he recently knew. She doesn't care that he's Harry Potter, because she didn't know. She doesn't care on how he looks like or anything.

She seems to love her old home at America. He also found out that she's adopted, and the family that she loves and cares for are not her blood relatives. She has a brother that is imprisoned somewhere. And everything.

And then the day that Aunt Marge came to visit. That day was the last time he saw her cleaning her house trough the window. She once again smiled at him.

He was at the Hogwarts when it sink in that it will take months before he sees that smile again. He kept thinking about her since he went away… does she wonder where I went? Oh well.

The express came to a run and everybody is frantic to find a seat. He found a seemingly empty place but the doors are locked closed. He found a hole and peaked to it. He saw Hufflepuff 6th year passionately kissing a girl. He blushed furiously as he recognize the boy as the Hufflepuff pretty boy Cedric Diggory . He didn't see who the girl was but it seems to disturb him a lot.

"Harry mate over here." Ron called him as he gestured towards the cubicle near the one that…

"Who's that?"

"A teacher?"

"Can't be?"

Harry was feeling dreadful obediently eating the chocolate that the man gave him and it did made him feel better. How come he was the only one who reacted that way. It was then that he saw Malfoy holding a girl by the arm as he ushers her.

"Thank you Draco you can go back to your friends now… I'm goin' to the lavatory." Harry snapped as he heard that ever so familiar voice.

"Oh okay… See you later Jen." It was then that he believed what he has heard.

"Harry!"

"uh…." Both Hermione and Ron gaped at them. They both know that he almost hates all of the Slytherins.

"Jen….?"

"I was so worried when I didn't see…."

"Uhhh…. You're a…"

"Witch…. I thought you already know… that's why oh well…."

"No! Jen come here… sit…"

"How…"Ron looked at her.

"Jen Way. Slytherin 5th year. Former seeker, until… oh well."

"We are aware of that. How did you know each other… so well…"

"Oh we're neighbors…. How's your mom jen…?"

"Not very well. My aunt and uncle came they'll take care of her…"

"Oh…" there was a moment of awkward silence until Hermione spoke up.

"I'm Hermione." She reached out for a handshake and the Slytherin gladly accepted it.

"Hi Hermione. I'm Jen. I've heard that you are the smartest witch of your age."

"I've heard the same about you. Glad to meet. You."

"Ron…"

"Glad to meet you to Ron." She smiled at him.

"I never thought that I'd meet you here…"

"Heh… sorry if I surprised you Harry. I really am." She said grinning a for once happy one. "I really thought you know me."

"hn… that's okay… I think I was so busy hating the other Slytherins to look at the other people."

"That's okay Harry. Oh I have to go now. Prefect meeting hope to talk to you soon Harry, Hermione, Ron."

"Blimey Harry… She is the most beautiful girl at Slytherin." Ron said.

"Rumor has it that as the whole school… but she's smart too. A lot of people says she's quite weird but I think she's nice."

"Weird for a Slytherin I tell you she is way too nice."

"Is she known at school."

"Not quite Harry. She was the ace player of Slytherin. She didn't at your 1st year cause she has an injury."

"Oh. How about last year how come Malfoy took her place?"

"Heard she quit. Snape was totally ballistic but I heard because of family issues. Dumboldore requested it to Snape."

"How come you know that much about her?"

"I fancy her. You've seen how pretty she is."

"I took the profile of your opponents at Quidditch."

"Oh." He said reverting back his thoughts to the dementors. He don't know but he is quite glad that she's at Hogwarts.

"Oh it's Potter! Save me!i'm so afraid of the Dementors!"

Burst of laughter rained the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy! Stop it. Now."

Jen yes. She has been saving from the teasing of other people a lot of times now. She really is a good friend. One you can rely on. One thing that he wonders about is why Malfoy follows her. perhaps he fancies her. Maybe. But Jen looks at somebody else.

Someone sitting ate the Hufflepuff table. The ever so knight in shinning armor.

Cedric Diggory

Him. He sometimes catches him looking at each other lovingly. When no one is looking. Even mouth words to each other.

The time when he fell of his broom, everybody was away. It was quite late and there came Jen. He would have smiled if she is not dragging Cedric, holding his hand. But he did anyway. A fake one though. He thanked the Hufflepuff for forfeiting the game when he fell. And Cedric said no because he should've forfeited sooner. She left some treats for him and a get well card as well. Leaving casually as Cedric took her hand this time.

Cho

The Ravenclaw seeker. She is beautiful. Yes. I suppose I fancy her too. But she looks at him not the way she looked at him.

What the heck. Last week was heartbreaking. It was midnight he was walking after another session with the boggart. It was a hallway near professor Lupin's. He saw them. Kissing. Cedric. Jen. Yes he know. Cedric is as beautiful as Jen. Two beauties matching each other. He would have smilled at the cuteness of their relationship if he doesn't like Jen.

He knows. There was no commitment, no promises. She doesn't even know that he likes her. But it's still heartbreaking.

Cho.

Not Jen.

Cho

Cho

I like Cho. Maybe if he lies to himself he wouldn't feel the pain.

He closed his eyes and saw the face of Cedric… yes he is beautiful.

Cho

Cho

Shit. Cedric. Beautiful. He knows he is bi but… then he realized that Jen deserves him. A perfect beautiful boy. Just like her.

Read and reviews please! I won't update till I get many! So please do! It helps me a lot!


End file.
